The Plane Crash- Season 4 finale
When Jack Shepherd and Juliet Burke announced they were having their ' big wedding' on a beach in Hawaii, everyone was thrilled and excited to be going on holiday to Hawaii. They left thier homes early that peaceful morning, blissfully unaware of the upcoming events. Their petty arguments and disagreements seemed irrerelevant when stranded in the middle of no where, some injured, some lost, some even dead. Phoebe Buffay was literally thrown from one side of the plane to another, while thumping her head off the side of the plane in the process. She landed inside the remains of the destroyed plane, with some broken parts of the plane and some rubble falling on top of her and nearly crushing her to death. When Monica Geller and Rachel Green discovered her unconscious body, she seemed to be moments from death. They sat by her side and nursed her while crying and crying and screaming. The thought of losing their friend, their best friend, their leader seemed too much and the girls broke down and couldn't control themselves. Izzie Stevens who was a victim of Phoebe's endless torement assisted Rachel and Monica in moving the plane parts off of Phoebe's body and sat with them as she attempted to calm them down and stay strong. Monica and Rachel were grateful for all Izzie did for them and after the plane crash Monica bought Izzie a boquet of flowers as a thank you. Jack searched throughly for Juliet everywhere and when he eventually found his daughter Patsy, she helped him find her mother. Juliet lay beneath one of wings of the plane, struggling for breath and fearing death, she waited for help to arrive and save her. She was found by Stella Goodman who discovered her near where she was thrown from the plane and she and Jack began pulling Juliet from out from under the wing. Ross Geller landed out of the plane with barely a scratch on him so he searched desperately for his young daughter Emma, he couldn't find her anywhere and just as he located her he was sucked into one of the massive vents of the plane which was spinning around rapidly, he lost his life and Emma lost her father... Chandler Bing cut the top of his leg on a part of the plane but he still managed to get up to search for Joey, his best friend, aas he limped around the wreckage he saw Monica look endlessly without stop for their daughter Tamzin. However, Chandler ignored the fact that his daughter could be potentially dead and continued to look for Joey. When he finally found Joey, who didn't suffer many severe injuries, they looked for ' wee dirty Lilly'. After shortly they found her, crying and attempted to pull her preganat sister from under the door of the plane. Joey offered to lift the door up while Lilly and Chandler dragged Christina's semi-conscious body from under it but instead Joey and Chandler showed how truly evil they were, when Joey lifted the door up, Chandler didn't pull Christina and Joey deliberately dropped the door back on her crushing her body, as Lilly screamed and begged them to stop, the two did it once again, crushing the young girl's skull and killing her and the baby inside her. Lilly felt sick and angry with them, obviously and attacked Joey saying he was 'an evil murderer' and that she would never touch him again. Other deaths included the Pilot, Leo Wyatt, the husband of Piper Halliwell, and some unnamed passengers.